dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Equipment
Equipment Batman Cowl: Batman's costume is made of Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium. It is bullet-proof and resistant to most forms of attack including explosions, blunt trauma, falls and etc, It is also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to nullify the impact of punches and kicks and hiss gauntlets have finned metallic blades on their sides. The cape is extremely light and can be used to glide long distances, it is also reinforced to be flame redundant. The cowl is composed in small part by lead, which shields Batman's face from identification via x-rays, it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors. The cowl is outfitted with security systems and like his utility belt, the mask is also a transmitter/receiver. Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his equipment in his iconic, bright yellow utility belt. It has several pockets for easy access to weapons such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, re-breather and many other tools. *'Batarang': A bat shaped, projectile used as a ranged, non lethal alternative to fire arms. it is designed after an australian boomerang so when it is thrown it returns to the user. It has the strength to knock opponents out with blunt contact , they can also use various effects including the ability to electricute and explode. **'Sonic Batarang': A batarang that when activated release a loud noise that can have an emp like effect to scramble communications. *'Pocket Explosives': Small pin like explosives that detonate on command. They are usual placed unknown to the target that it is on them. The explosives can explode to minorly injure a target or release different gasses. *'Pocket Jets':Disk like tools that stick to any solid surface. After being placed, they ignite a jet like engine flame to send an object or person flying back with the propulsion. *'Explosive Pellets': Small marble explosives that are used that are normally thrown. They explode on contact either releasing a form of gass or having an effect such as freezing or electricuting the opponent. *'Plastique': Plastic Explosives that have a puddly like texture that makes it difficult to remove after being placed. *'Line Launcher': A tool able to fire a titanium rope that holds a static line across two points *'Tazer': A long ranged tazer gun modled after a bat. The voltage is unknown but it just under enough to fatally injure the target. *'Hand Cuffs': Bat shaped handcuffs that are nearly unbreakable and are capable to capture very strong villians *'Electric Lighter': A special lighter that creates an electricaly induced flame to produced a much more powerful blaze then the average lighter. *'Bat Claw': A deviced used to fire a grappling hook across atleast a hundred yards if not more. It can also retact to pull things towards Batman. *'Cryptographic Sequencer': A remote hacking device allows him to decode encrypted data sticks and listen in on radio broadcasts such as police communications in order to intercept crimes.